Search systems may communicate with partner systems to provide information to users. Partner systems may provide the search system with updated information as information changes. However, many partner systems do not provide search systems with updated information and only provide information in response to queries by search systems. Processing queries from search systems may be costly for partner systems, and partner systems may only provide a limited bandwidth allotted for queries by search systems. Because of the limited bandwidth available, search systems are challenged to provide information that is current to users while operating within the bandwidth constraints.